


gonna stick with you forever, got a good thing right here (love us better)

by lotuspetals



Category: NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is Whipped, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, Kim Woojin is a Sweetheart, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:21:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22397020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotuspetals/pseuds/lotuspetals
Summary: chan wouldn't trade anything for the world for his family.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 89





	gonna stick with you forever, got a good thing right here (love us better)

**Author's Note:**

> had to post this all over because ao3 was down temporarily //:

Chan was working late one evening.

He's been stuck in the studio for a while, composing lyrics for the latest track he has been working on as a project for their group **3racha**.

Jisung has gone back earlier, but his friend Changbin stays behind and told him to go home already. It was nearing 11'o clock at night but he refuses to leave, he wanted to complete the song before it hits midnight.

“I promise, give me another ten minutes and I'll be done Bin,” requesting for extra time but the younger composer doesn't permit it.

“ **No**. It looks like you're already about to knock out if you continue doing so, hyung you _need_ to go now.”

Chan doesn't listen to him and continues to focus on the task on the computer screen. Changbin has enough of his stubbornness. “Chris. _Stop_. You can finish it tomorrow or better yet how about Monday morning? You need to enjoy this weekend with your family.” Chan doesn't move at all from his desk.

Changbin sighs. He was such an obstinate person to deal with at times.

“Look, there's no rush, just save whatever progress you have and let's call it a night ok?” he doesn't intend any harm in his speech but Chan takes it in defense, collecting his stuff and shoving it in his black backpack.

“Ok _fine_ , I'll get going,” hanging the heavy bag over his shoulders. He walks out the door announcing his farewell.

“Good night, drive safe, and tell Woojinie hyung I say hi.”

It wasn't too long before Chan arrives at his house, parking his navy blue honda civic in the driveway. He gets out and wasn't anticipating to see his four-year-old Dino waiting on the front porch for him.

“Papa! Papa~” the way he excitedly chants means he's fully awake.

He hoists the energetic boy up. “Why are you still up squirt? Isn't it already past your bedtime and where is your umma?” asking the whereabouts of his spouse. Dino points inside the house, walking ahead to the front door with Dino clinging onto his neck, they enter inside the living room after locking the front door.

“Babe?” calling to the pretty brunette sitting on their cream sofa, softly humming a song to their almost close to two-year-old Chenle resting on his chest. He was sleeping contently. Woojin's head rises and he sees it's his husband with their eldest son in tow.

“Honey, you're back,” patting the space next to him. Chan takes a seat while Dino gladly sits on his father's legs. “Thought you were going to be out longer?”

“Nope,” he shakes his head. “Not if Bin was there, he's the one who kicked me out, by the way, basically _implying_ that I needed the break,” tiredly settling down and dropping an arm on Woojin's shoulders. “Though he might not be wrong. I miss you and the kids.” planting a kiss on Woojin's temple as the brunette snickers in response.

“I never thought it comes to the day I say I agree with Changbin, but he is right, you know?” “What?!”

Woojin raises a single finger. “Chris. _Please_ use your indoor voice,” warning the other to not be loud while checking on Chenle who moves imperceptibly but didn't wake up and continues sleeping. “And don't even try to argue your way out of this conversation, Binnie is only watching out for you when I'm not there to scold you.” taking his husband's hand and gently pressing it against his round stomach.

Light jabs were pushed urgently, making Chan follow every agile movement with his eyes. “Wow, have they been kicking a lot lately?”

Woojin finds his reaction amusing. “Way more when they hear your voice for some particular reason.”

“They love their appa just like how I love them back.”

“What about me appa?” demands Dino, still wide awake on Chan's lap and both adults are surprised that he hasn't fallen asleep yet.

“Come here you little rascal, don't think I love you too,” Chan tickles the boy who retaliates by squealing undoubtedly. “Stop! Appa! Haha, I'm ticklish! Umma help me~” inviting Woojin for support but the brunette joins in their battle of tickling, being sure to be careful with a still sleeping Chenle and that earns Chan's attention.

“Be gentle, he's carrying your siblings,” telling Dino to be cautious of Woojin whose reaching his 32 weeks pregnant mark.

Dino obediently listens. “I won't. I promise not to hurt them appa.” taking his father's words very seriously.

He was at the age of innocence and Woojin doesn't want that to be taken away. He knows it's not gonna last forever because their son is going to grow up along with his baby brother and soon to be twin sisters and they're gonna be curious about where do babies come from which leads to him and Chan enjoying this moment for now.

**Author's Note:**

> been having writer's block lately but I still have a thousand storylines in my draft :')
> 
> hope you enjoy reading this <3


End file.
